It's for Wii
by sephirothflame
Summary: Gabriel gets Team Free Will a Wii. Things go downhill from there. / It all started out, like many things those days did, with Gabriel and his Angel slash Pagan God super powers. pre-Dean/Castiel.


Title: (It's not for you, It's not for me) It's for Wii  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Fandom: _Supernatural_  
Rating: PG13  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): pre-Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester, Gabriel  
Warning(s): Gabriel and Dean are perverts  
Spoiler(s): 5.08, "_Changing Channels_"  
Prompt(s): Another one for **sycophantastic**, who wanted "_Dean & Cas playing a Wii game. Wii Sports, maybe. It'd be HILARIOUS. Sam & Gabe could laugh at them._"  
Word Count: 1,046  
Rants: This is more proof I can't write anything under 1K. It wasn't exactly what she prompted but she seemed to love it, so, yay!  
Summary: Gabriel gets Team Free Will a Wii. Things go downhill from there.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ and I never will. There would be more naked Misha if I did. :3

* * *

It all started out, like many things those days did, with Gabriel and his Angel slash Pagan God super powers. Not that snapping a Wii and a handful of games and accessories was particularly deep magic, but it wasn't like the brothers Winchester would have come across a Wii system otherwise.

Sam was more of a PlayStation kind of guy and he doubted his brother had played anything more recent than an SNES (which, was a good system, don't get him wrong. He knows SNES systems that outlived X-Boxes).

"I swear to God, Gabriel, if you don't stop _cheating_ - "

Sam was snapped out of his silent retrospective and he looked up from the controller in his hand to see Dean waggling his Wiimote at Gabriel in a threatening manner.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of cheating!" Gabriel cried out, feigning distress. "I would _never_ - "

"You cheat at _everything_!" Dean snapped, scowling at the archangel. "Remember _Mario Kart_?"

"I didn't - "

"Dean is right," Castiel said with finality.

"At least I don't elbow people in the ribs," Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes. He tossed his own controller onto the bed beside him, folding his arms over his chest and glaring.

"I did not elbow Sam - "

"You did, too, Dean!" Sam said, glowering at his brother. "And are we seriously going to spend all day arguing about this?"

"We're not arguing!" Dean snapped. "And okay, maybe I did elbow you, but it wasn't like I did it that _hard_."

"I believe," Castiel interrupted slowly, almost hesitantly, "this is the part where you three must be put into a 'time out' if you cannot stop arguing."

"Seriously, Cas?" Dean asked. He looked torn between annoyance and amusement. "What are you going to do if we don't listen?"

"If you're lucky, he'll spank you," Gabriel grinned, winking.

Dean flushed. "Shut the Hell up, Gabriel."

Gabriel opened his mouth to complain, but Sam grabbed his arm and tugged him to the side.

"Hey!" Gabriel scowled. "No manhandling the archangel. I can smite you."

"Let's just chill and let Dean and Cas play," Sam said, tugging Gabriel with him from the foot of the bed towards the headboard.

"Why would I want to do that?" Gabriel asked, letting himself be dragged. "What's in it for me?"

"I've got some chocolate in my duffel bag," Sam replied. He moved across the room towards his bag and tossed it on the bed.

"Sweet," Gabriel hummed, pulling the bag towards himself before rummaging around in it. He found a brown baggy and dumped the chocolaty contents over his lap. "It better not be the cheap stuff, either."

"Did you just bribe Gabriel – " Dean started, then paused. "You know what, whatever. Cas, grab a controller."

Castiel hesitated before picking up one of the controllers hesitantly. "What do I do?"

Sam settled back against the headboard, an amused smile on his face while he watched Dean try to explain how to hold and use the Wiimote.

"Just follow my lead," Dean said, sighing heavily. "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it."

"Then you're obviously not doing it right," Gabriel snorted, grinning lasciviously.

Sam groaned and hid his face in his hands. "For love of – seriously, Gabriel?"

"Tell your boyfriend to shut up, Sam, before I punch him in the face," Dean said, glowering over his shoulder at the two males slumped against the headboard.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam snapped.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so obvious," Gabriel snorted. "If you want to teach Cas the motions just say so already."

"Shut up," Dean growled through gritted teeth. "It's nothing like that."

Castiel cocked his head to the side in genuine confusion. "I do not understand."

"Just ignore him," Dean said, clapping Castiel's back once before pointing to the TV. "Video games. Way more cool and important than your brother will ever be."

"Gabriel is still an archangel, Dean," Castiel frowned. "He is both powerful and important."

"Save it Cas, I really couldn't care less," Dean scowled.

"But I wanna hear how awesome I am," Gabriel interrupted.

"Just leave them alone, Gabriel," Sam said, sighing heavily. "Eat your candy and shut up."

"You guys are no fun at all," Gabriel scowled, slumping back against the headboard and picking at the chocolates in his lap idly before munching on one. "See if I abuse my powers to the benefit of you guys ever again."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't otherwise respond.

Dean just flat out ignored him. "Okay, hold the controller like this – "

Sam was grateful Gabriel managed to distract himself with the chocolates on his lap. Ever since Gabriel decided to stick around, it had been near non-stop fighting between Gabriel and Dean and Sam was at his wit's end. So, Dean and Castiel playing _Wario Ware_ and Gabriel just chilling was a welcome break.

Sam was just starting to doze off when Gabriel spoke up yet again.

"Dean's teaching Cas how to jerk-off," Gabriel crooned.

If Dean was drinking anything, he probably would have done a spit take. "Gabriel!"

"Oh, like you _weren't_ thinking about it," Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes. "I can read your mind, remember?" He tapped two fingers against his forehead and waggled his eyes.

"For the last time, stay out of my Goddamn head!" Dean snapped.

It took Sam a moment to realize what Gabriel was talking about. Castiel's fingers were curled around the Wiimote tentatively as he shook the controller up and down. Which, yeah, had been the blunt of a lot of dirty jokes recently but thinking about Castiel like that made Sam want to stab his own face.

"Sam?" Castiel asked him, turning to the tallest of the males in confusion as he tried to ignore the yelling between the other two males in the room.

"I'll explain it outside," Sam said, pushing himself up off the bed. He grabbed Castiel's elbow as he passed the angel and tugged him along. "Let's let them get this out of their systems."

Castiel stared blankly at Sam, but let himself be guided away.

"Don't get us kicked out for being too loud!" Sam called over his shoulder, but he doubted Dean and Gabriel could hear him.


End file.
